muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting
Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting aired on NBC on April 7, 1989. __TOC__ This one-hour special marks the 20th anniversary of Sesame Street, the ground-breaking educational children's series that has taught numbers and the alphabet, along with social and cultural concepts, to generations of preschoolers. Hosted by Bill Cosby, the retrospective includes appearances by Muppet characters Big Bird, Grover, the Count, Kermit the Frog, and Bert and Ernie, as well as Sesame regulars Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, and Luis, and many others. Kermit the Frog and Jim Henson introduce the show. The program illustrates the changing topics and techniques that have blended entertainment with education over the years, and features classic clips from past episodes as well as the recollections of those responsible for making the series a success and viewers who grew up watching the show. Among the highlights are Ray Charles and a chorus of Muppet monsters singing "It's Not Easy Bein' Green" by Joe Raposo; a discussion between series creator Joan Ganz Cooney and Jim Henson; clips from international versions of the series; and famed tenor Placido Domingo performing with his Muppet counterpart, Placido Flamingo. The special ends with a memoriam to Joe Raposo, who composed music for the special but died two months before it aired. For his last project with Jim Henson,Jim Henson's Red Book entry, 12/9-11/1988 – VTR Sesame St. 20th – last time with Joe Raposo – Ray Charles – Placido Domingo Raposo wrote two original songs, "What a Bird!" and "Look Through the Window." His classic Sesame Street songs including the theme and "Sing" are also highlighted. The special filmed from December 9 to 11, 1988 and was initially conceived as an episode of The Jim Henson Hour,Jim Henson: The Biography, page 405 which began to air the following week. Releases A DVD of the special was released in 2010 by Lions Gate Entertainment for the Jim Henson Company. (This special is one of the few Sesame Street projects directly produced by the Jim Henson Company, who retain the rights.) However, the DVD release omits the end credits. In 2013, the special was re-released on DVD and iTunes through Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment. File:SesameStr 20YearsAndCountin.jpg| Lionsgate 2010 cat. 28474 asin. B003INBNY8 Image:Ss20stillcounting-menu.jpg|Menu for Lionsgate release File:Sesame20 - iTunes.jpg| Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment 2013 HE3203 Cast *Host: Bill Cosby *Guests: Ray Charles and Placido Domingo *Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Fran Brill, Camille Bonora, Judy Sladky, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young, David Rudman, Kevin Clash (Uncredited: Noel MacNeal) *Cast: Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Loretta Long, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Linda Bove, Bill McCutcheon, Alison Bartlett, Northern Calloway Muppet Characters :Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Kermit the Frog, Grover, Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Don Music, Count von Count, Placido Flamingo, Elmo, Baby Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Alice Snuffleupagus, Barkley, Prairie Dawn, Ruby Background Characters :The Amazing Mumford, Frazzle, Two-Headed Monster, Gladys the Cow, Sonny Friendly, Forgetful Jones, Hoots the Owl, Athena, Anything Muppets, Monsters, Kermit the Forg, Parker Monster, Clancy, Billy Monster, Chip and Dip, Grundgetta Credits *Executive Producer: Jim Henson *Produced by: Diana Birkenfield *Directed by: Peter Harris *Written by: Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss *Music Composed and Directed by: Joe Raposo *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Music Producer: Danny Epstein *Orchestration: Larry Wilcox *Staging Consultant: Anita Mann *Associate Director: David Gumpel *Muppet Workshop: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Richard Termine, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek ;for the Children's Television Workshop *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Special Projects Producer: Nina Elias *Music Associate: Dave Conner *Stage Managers: Chuck Vinson, Frank Comito *Production Assistants: Eric Andrews, Pat Nugent, Jennie Zoikowski, David Blacker, Mary Foster *Cameras: Les Leibowitz, Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll Sources External links * John O'Connor, "TV WEEKEND; 'Sesame Street': Milestone and Beginning", New York Times, 7 April 1989. * Muppet Central Review * The Muppet Mindset review of the DVD * DVDizzy.com DVD review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Anniversary Productions Category:Sesame Street Video